northern_lights_twilight_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiera Hart
"I could tell you more about death then you would ever wish to know." - Kiera Biography Kiera was born in Pennsylvania back in 1797 on September 8. The seconded child of a rather large family, the children consisting of Fallon, herself, Rebecca, Nickole, Elizabeth, Sophia, Shilo, Nathaniel, Ella, and Johanna. Even as baby Kiera was considered, her mother claiming she would never cry, but when she did someone always ended up crying. As she got older Kiera still wasn't peaceful, having fully believed she was cursed, or perhaps a Banshee. She always knew when someone would die, and the scared her, it gave her attacks. At the age of ten the town doctor had prescribed her attacks as a mental panic attack, nothing dangerous, nor was she insane just a sudden panic. Her "attacks gradually got worse as she got older and was able to go into town more, she found herself seeing the deaths of some of the people, a vision. It got so bad she once more found herself screaming. After a while she learned to suppress it, but after suppressing it for so long she would have major headaches, when it would start to get to the worst she would lock herself in her room or go on a walk to get away from everyone. Not many outside of her siblings new she saw death, she feared to be called crazy, Ella was the main one who knew the most, and seemed to take the most concern. The death that she most remembered was the one of her sister Elizabeth. As you siblings were born she easily fell into a roll of watching after them, her and Fallon being the oldest both seemed to have a knack for keeping an eye out for them. Kiera though had taken to one of her younger sister the most though, Ella. She would take the girl out riding, or simply entertain her, according to most people Ella was her favorite sister. When the family went to England for a vacation when she was eighteen the visions of death became worse she would see an image, at times a date would flash or just a name, in a way it drove her crazy, but she always just pushed them aside and blocked them out the best she could. She continued with her life, doing her best to enjoy the vacation with her siblings. That was when she started to write in her journal. She recorded everything she remembered, then started making daily entries. It became an easy way of coping with what she saw and also a quick habit as everywhere she went she had held a journal. She also during this time started looking into the medical field being trained by the doctor, and learning what she could, soon she knew enough she could tend to most of the injuries her siblings got. As the days kept going she noticed a change in one of her sisters, Shilo, and she didn't act until it as too late. Ella was the first to die, and her death affected Kiera the most. When she saw the deaths of her other siblings coming in she tried to stop it, but apparently you can't cheat death, and on that day it seemed to her as if death was working hand in hand with her sister. She lost all of her remaining sibling to a fire, and possibly her parents as well though she can't remember if they were at the house at the time it caught. The only thing she remembers from the night is the shrieks of her siblings, as well as searing pain and the sound of shattering glass as something hard had knocked into her. The next morning she had awoken outside of the burnt down house, laying among glass from a broken window And being told her family all died inside. Kiera had stayed and mourned her family for awhile before moving on, she found a place to say in England for awhile continuing her practice in medical. Soon she had moved to Paris where she ran into a male vampire. He changed her and the two stayed together as supposed mates though she was never sure if she really ever felt strongly for him. With her time with him she learned how to fight, and had helped the other vampire claim territory around Paris, it made her a prone fighter, and in ways she enjoyed it. Later on the male she was with was murdered by the Volturi, Kiera didn't seek revenge, though she was angry and upset, she didn't feel as if a part of soul had been taken from her. Later on she started traveling, finding herself going to hospitals and talking to people who were on their death beds, many have come to call her the grim-reaper, or even an Angel, though she was neither. During one of her visits she had personally met death himself, and learned that she was after all cursed, though he called it a blessing, saying that if she wouldn't ignore it, then she could change things, he didn't choose who died he just went by a list that updated itself every seconded, though he also warned her to stay out of his way. Centuries later Kiera found herself in a changed world and was momentarily reunited with Ella by the grace of God of course, though she had to face the pain of watching her young sister being turned into a vampire, and go evil, then to be ripped out of this world once more. In 2014 Kiera joined the Rebellion, under Shilo's request. Physical Appearance Kiera is 5'1, and has black hair that falls right below her shoulder blades. Her skin is deathly pale, contrasting with her crimson eyes they were once a dark Green. Kiera is also know to dress very girly, dresses and flowers in her hair. Personality Kiera is always willing to join a fight if it's for a good cause, determined to help in anyways she can. She's rather mule headed and stubborn as well as determined. Though she doesn't always show it she's a happy and out going person... When she's not silently observing. Powers & Abilities Kiera was depending on how you look at it blessed or cursed with the ability to see death. A death seer more accurately. Unlike Alice she doesn't see the future based on decisions, instead she sees the death people. She can know the day, time, year, where and how its going to happen. If she happens to walk by and its close to your time to die, she'll scream though she has gotten good at controlling that and keeping it in. She'll also scream if she gets overwhelmed by the visions of death and she isn't able to block them. Relationships Shilo Shilo is the only known survivor from Kiera's human siblings, neither of the two realizes that they are sisters at the moment but they do hold a friendly yet distant relationship. Ella/Thalia Ella was one of Kiera's younger sisters, she was the close to her more so then her other siblings. Kiera had ended up mourning Ella's death twice in her vampire life. Ella somehow came back, Kiera was beside herself when she saw her and never wished for her to leave her again. They shared the same close relationship they had when they were human until she became a vampire and took the name Thalia, after that their relationship wasn't the same, even as Kiera longed for it. Though it was different Kiera would have still done anything for her younger sister. This was the seconded time Kiera mourned her death. Ethology Kiera is an Irish name meaning "Dusty; dark-haired" or "Black" Category:Vampires Category:Original Characters Category:Members of the 2014 Rebellion